


Pocket Full of Posies by giogio  [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings - ArchiveWarning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: There were two reasons John was reassigned to Antarctica: one was splashed all over his service record, the other, as per regulations, arrived in a sealed envelope from his previous CO to his new CO marked "To Be Opened By Addressee Only."
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Pocket Full of Posies by giogio  [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Pocket Full of Posies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544489) by giogio. 



> Originally recorded posted on LJ sometime between 2008 and 2010

**Fic** : [Pocket Full of Posies by giogio](https://giogio.livejournal.com/634100.html)  
**Length** : 1:19:16  


Click to stream, or right click to download:

[Download Here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup%20final/Pocket%20Full%20of%20Posies%20by%20giogio.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
